Our Memory
by CloudCarnivore
Summary: Twins. Jasdero and Devitto knew that even as humans they could read each other's thoughts. But as a Noah, it's something more…


**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man or any of its characters... Although if I did, then Yullen would happen and Allen is also a Noah. ^^**

**Summary: Twins. Jasdero and Devitto knew that even as humans they could read each other's thoughts. But as a Noah, it's something more…**

**One-Shot story**

**Pairings: No Pairings! **

_Our Memory-_

** BOOM!**

That's how everything and everyone went as they fought.

Their power as the Noah of Bond. They fought with their enemies and was never defeated. They played around with them and was never serious with them. Identical pistols with different bullets for different abilities.

Jasdero and Devitto as humans were different from other children so to say. They never played with other children or ate with them. They never knew their parents because twin children were just too much.

Other children didn't really like them either. The twins were just so different from them and wore make up around their eyes. One of the twins had dark hair and the other had medium length hair with a light on his head. They were rude, loud, and dressed up like punks.

They always were together and not one second you could see them apart. Everyone thought they were crazy as they said that they could read each other's mind. Some people didn't believe them and some did. That is because whenever one of them grins, the other starts smiling like crazy. They did everything together and with that were ignored.

Every single day, they would hang out on the roof and plan with those twisted minds. No one knew what exactly went up in there and didn't want to find out. Those pranks of theirs were the worst of all. Like making fake bodies and throwing red paint everywhere to make it look like it was blood and them dead, making their clothes all ripped and bloody and walking around as if they were zombies trying to bite people and scaring everyone saying that there's a tsunami coming.

Jasdero and Devitto were just the terrifying kids in their village. But one day, they didn't come out and play (ruin people's lives). All they heard from their house was screaming, crying, and each of the brothers trying to comfort each other. No one wanted to go and see if they were alright. That's how it was in the village. They didn't care if they got hurt. They got sick, then they got sick. They get, then they get hurt. They die, then they die and no one will even acknowledge that they were even there in the first place.

The next few days, the screaming continued and the villagers were starting to get angry from all the noise. All the men in the village grabbed any weapon they could find and went straight to the twin's house without stopping. The walk was a long one as Jasdevi lived at the edge of the village right next to the river. As they got closer, the screaming and crying just got louder and they just couldn't bear it anymore. So they ran to the small house and started banging on the door. It didn't stop so the men readied their weapons and charged at the door.

The door splintered into small pieces and everything was seen clearly form outside. Blood, real blood, was spilled all over their white sheets of blankets. Jasdero and Devitto were both covered and blood clutching their foreheads with so much force, that it looked like it was going to burst. The men got frightened of what was happening now understood. Those kids, no things, were being punished for their ways and attitude towards the villagers. They started throwing taunts and insults at them. One of the men even threw their weapon at them, and even rocks. Everyone else who saw that, did the same, but the rocks this time were bigger.

The twins cried even harder. They couldn't bear all the pain coming to them at top of their foreheads slitting. When they got home one day, a headache just came out of nowhere. At first, they thought it was a passing one, but later at night, it got worst. They started to bleed from their foreheads and when they looked in a small mirror, cross-shaped marks were starting to appear. It bled uncontrollably and it was very painful. So they just stayed home and hoped that no one would hear their cries. But there wishes didn't come true. Men came and banged on the door.

But, even though they were facing a lot of pain, all they really felt was anger. Anger that they had this treatment. Anger that even though they didn't really the villagers, they were being hurt. And anger of the humans that were doing this to **them. **They wanted to destroy them. Rip them apart until you couldn't even tell who they were. The only things going through their heads was the word "kill".

The men suddenly stopped throwing the rocks as soon as they stopped crying. The looked confused at first, but then started running for their lives. Jasdero and Devitto were standing with their eyes being shadowed by their bangs. They had crazy smiles on their faces, but most of all, the stigma of the Noah clan. They looked at each other and grinned. They were going to have some fun.

The men were yelling to everyone to get in their houses and to lock their doors. Everyone was questioning them, but before they could, their bodies burst into blood. Everyone stood frozen and appeared before them was the twins. They looked so different and yet, they could tell it was them. Those cocky grins and the way they dressed, it was clear to them who they were. Before anything could be said, the twins started to sing a lullaby. The villagers were confused, but then many horrifying things started to materialize into thin air. Everyone started screaming and ran. But, it wasn't fast enough.

They were caught and were being cut into pieces. Jasdero and Devitto materialized two similar golden guns and raised it towards the people. The adults that were still alive were begging them not to kill their children, but their voices fell on deaf ears. They shot a blue bullet that couldn't be seen through the villager's eyes and once it hit, people were being frozen. The Jasdevi duo laughed and grinned throughout the whole thing. Soon enough, everyone was dead. And true to their words, no one could be recognized. Blood was everywhere and body parts could be seen in almost every doorstep.

At the entrance to the village, stood the patriarch of the Noah family. The Millennium Earl and the Noah of Dreams, Road. They smiled at the twins and the duo smiled as well. The Earl hugged them tight and a heart shaped door appeared in front of them. Jasdevi and Devitto looked at each other and turned back to the village. They raised their twin guns and a huge fireball was thrown towards the village. Everything burned down to the ground and all that stood was a building that had been painted in black and purple designs. A message could be seen on the roof, but no one really cared now. They went through Road's door grinning and were finally out of that village. The twins had finally completed their transformation.

_Hehe~ Don't forget us~! Jasdevi was here~!_


End file.
